


They now become daddies

by pineappleprincess (Gamerwalrus695)



Series: Barton-Coulson Family [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Babies are born, Daddies, M/M, OMG triplets, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerwalrus695/pseuds/pineappleprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets are born. and are in the NICU.  Clint and Phil are happy that their babies are born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They now become daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. my towns power went out for awhile and couldn't charge my laptop. Which I suck at saving data so i lost charge of my laptop and lost all of my work.
> 
> Bummer.

October 15th

Clint and I are laying in bed tonight. Excited for tomorrow.

Its the day that are triplets are going to be born.

I honestly cant wait for it to happen. But the doctors said that we couldn't take them home for a while because they wont be healthy enough for them to come home. It is estimated that they could come home from anywhere between sixteen days to fifty days.

As long as I get our children home in our new home, that I somehow still get turned around in, Ill be fine.

“Hey, Phil guess what?” Clint says as he straddles my hips.

“What?” I smile. He smiles back with a cheeky smile.

Clint starts to rub his hips against mine and says “Were gonna be daddies tomorrow, were gonna be daddies tomorrow. Guess what were gonna be daddies tomorrow.” That goes on until i decide to stop him with a kiss.

The rest of the night is in our minds. Because with babies around it will be hard to keep that up and try to take care of them.

***

October 16th Early morning

I slowly wake up with Clint half way on top me.

Fury gave Clint and I at least three months of Paternity leave off. Then after that, Clint and I will alternate weeks at SHIELD until the kids are old enough for daycare.

“Clint, get up we have to get ready. The surgery is in five hours”

“Five mo minutes. Por Favor”

“Fine but meet me in the shower when you wake up” I smile because that normally shoots him out of the bed and into the shower faster then I can get in there myself.

“Phil, were gonna be daddies to three healthy baby boys. Other wise known as the OMG triplets.” 

I shake my head “Only you call them that Clint, and don't jinx us on the kids. We want them healthy and alive. No going around saying healthy baby boys. Lets not jinx it okay.” 

“Right on, Mr. Superstition. Wont be saying that any mo.” 

What is up with him today. We got to hurry up so we can get there early and support Andrea through the birthing plan. 

After about thirty minutes Clint and I are in the car heading towards the hospital. We already got the carseats in the car even though we know we are not bringing them home for a while.

We arrive at the hospital in no time. We rush up to the room where Andrea is staying.

“Hey Andrea. How are you doing?” I ask sitting down by her side.

“Um well, except for the three growing boys inside me. Im doing well.” She looks at Clint and I “How are you guys doing. Excited I hope.”

Clint decides to answer. “Oh were ecstatic, although Im kind of nervous with becoming a father. Like you know mess up.”

“Clint Im sure you will do great. You have Phil by your side and you two will do amazing.” She reassured. at the moment the Dr. Nox comes in the room.

“Hello everyone. Im here to prep you Andrea for the surgery and explain the procedure.” a round of okays are heard. “So basically we will cut you open and retrieve baby A, Then we will move onto the twins and go with baby B then C. Baby C might take time to find but we will get there.” Explains it while she is doing the prep for the surgery. “Are you guys ready to become daddies?”

I grab a hold of Clint “Yes we are. We have everything already set up and some friends to help us.”

Dr. Nox smiles “Well friends are a great thing to have. What about their grandparents. Are they happy?”

My face drops. “They would be if they knew. But both our parents died a while back ago. But I do have a brother who is happy to become an Uncle.”

“Thats always good.” She look between Andrea and Us “Okay well it looks like it is about time to go in for the surgery. Daddies if you mind you want to go to the waiting room. We will have a doctor come out and tell you once all the babies are born. then you may go and see them in the NICU. Sound like a plan.” Dr. Nox smiles at us

“Yeah that would be great.” 

Clint and I leave the room once Andrea is sent out to go to the OR and waited.

***

We were waiting for about ninety minutes before a doctor came and told us everything went as planned and if we wanted to see my babies. 

He got it wrong he thought that there was only one daddy and not two but we told him and he was cool with it.

So he told us that we had three healthy baby boys.

And that if we were ready we could go meet them since they were done with all of their tests.

***

When we got to meet the boys. We were amazed that our sperm has created the most beautiful things in the world. 

All the boys are in the NICU and are in a row. They all look so precious even though Baby B and C both have baby shades on and Baby C was on a ventilator they are beautiful.

On of the pediatric nurses was looking at us. “Hey daddies would you like to hold your first born, you will also want to start thinking of names for them.”

“We would love to hold him.” He looks at us and picks up our little baby. 

“Now this little guy here has a strong grip, He grabbed ahold of my hand and would not let go.” He smiles at us when he passes off the baby. “Any idea on a name.”

“We are thinking either Oscar or Owen.” I say and Clint looks over at me and says “If we name him Owen can his middle name be Wilson. I mean that be totally awesome right?”

“Sure, It will.” I say whilst rolling my eyes.

“Look at how big he is, Phil, this is amazing.”

The nurse says that he is big especially for being a triplet. 

 

Later after holding all the babies we decide on names.

The cards read

Baby A  
Owen Reagan Coulson  
DOB Oct. 16th 2008  
weight 4 lbs 15oz  
length 18.2 in  
Father - Clint Barton (The word mother is Stricken out on all of them”)  
Father Phil Coulson

Baby B  
Mason Alexander Coulson  
DOB Oct. 16th 2008  
weight 4 lbs 4 oz  
Length 17.5 in  
Father Clint Barton  
Father Phil COulson

Baby C  
Garrett Michael Coulson  
DOB Oct. 16th 2008  
Weight 3 lbs 10 oz  
length 16.7 in  
Father Clint Barton  
Father Phil Coulson

“Huh” The nurse laughs “Their initials are OMG, thats funny.”

“Yeah its that goofball over theres idea.” I look over at Clint and and he is cooing at the babies. I roll my eyes big time on that one.

“So, Dr. Nox, will in here shortly to discuss some things with you guys. Speaking of which it looks like she is about to come in.”

“Hello, Mr. Coulson, Mr. Barton.” She nods towards us and goes over to look at each baby individually. She huffs. “What is this baby doing in the NICU for, he seems perfectly healthy. Nurse Krum, is there anything wrong with this baby like latching?”

“None that is noticeable Doctor. He seems to be latching on just fine breathing perfectly. I believe the only concern right now is his weight. It being under 5 pounds and all.”

“Right, thank you Krum. Can you please excuse me to talk to the fathers?”

“Yes ma’am” He leaves and Dr. Nox turns towards us. and smiles.

“Okay boys, I'm gonna explain something to you. and I'm not sure how you are going to take it and I hope your ready for it.” She smiles bigly “It looks like baby Owen is only going to be in the hospital for a little longer once he gains at least 5 ounces he will be good to go. The other babies need to be here until they can breath on their own and weigh a certain weight. Also they have to latch onto a bottle”

Clint speaks up first. “How long does it take to gain 5 ounces? Like by the end of the day? Would we be able to take him home? Oh my gosh, Phil we didn't bring the carseats cause they said it could be weeks or months. We need to go home right away and go get them. PHIL!!! isn't this exciting our kids beat odds.” With that Clint lets out a little squeal and jumps around to hug me.

“Mr. Barton, it could take a matter of days. We just want to watch to make sure that he retains the weight and that his health does not deteriorate. So how about this, you can spend some time with your babies, but once visiting hours are over you go home and get some sleep. Then in the morning when you come back make sure you have a carseat ready for this one. I am still unsure of what day he will be released from the hospital.” Dr. Nox says with a smile. And continues to move around the room to check on a couple more babies in the NICU.

There is another family in the NICU whose baby was born at 24 weeks. Their son is so little but they continuously call him a fighter. They say that is why they named him Ali. Currently their son is three weeks old and is going strong.

“Why, cant we stay here? Some parents get to stay with their children.” I ask cause I do not want to leave these poor creatures alone to be terrified all by their selves.

“Well, most parents who stay here gave birth to a child. and are patients here. So, seeing as your neither of those I am not allowed to let you to stay here. Mr. Coulson, I am so very sorry.”

“Its alright Dr. Nox. How much longer until visiting hours are over?”

“Bout three hours left.”

When Dr. Nox leaves Clint whispers in my ear that I should fake chest pain so we could be near our babies. All I can do in response is laugh. 

We spend the next three hours holding the babies. Taking pictures. And talking to Alis parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like.
> 
> Please comment your opinions I'm very interested in what people have to say.


End file.
